


O Verdadeiro Inimigo

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Eles acham que eles são muito diferentes, a mãe dela e o marido dela.





	O Verdadeiro Inimigo

Eles acham que eles são muito diferentes, a mãe dela e o marido dela. Eles não são e ela provavelmente é a única que consegue ver o quanto.

Sua mãe estava disposta a deixar a terra congelar por ela e seu marido estava disposto a não se importar.

Mas quando foi o pai dela o rei dos deuses que tomou seu corpo, uma vez por força, outra vez por ilusão nenhuma ameaça foi feita por sua mãe ou seu marido e o mundo continuou o mesmo que era no dia anterior exceto pelas crianças que cresciam em seu ventre e as novas cicatrizes em sua alma.

Quando ela chega e quando ela parte os dois dão a ela frutas e palavras de eterno amor e devoção. Mas eles não perguntam onde ela gostaria de ir. Porque Zeus decretou e como ele diz que devia ser eles seguem transformando seus desejos em realidade, e continuando a odiar um ao outro porque eles não ousavam odiar ele.

E seja na primavera ou no inverno Perséfone nunca está verdadeiramente livre.


End file.
